Dancing With You
by IrishJAG
Summary: After a Stressful Week In Work, Tony Comes Home To Some Surprises. But What Are They? And How Do You Explain Them? TATE! XD


****

Dancing With You.

Chapter 1: _Monday The Dance._

Disclaimer: _I Don't own any of the NCIS Cast...If I Did, I would Not be writing FanFics...lol!...I'd Be Out With Tony Somewhere!!! I don't own any of the Songs used either!_

Rating: _K...To be Safe, its Probably not though._

Pairings: _Tate! (But of Course!)_

Summery: _When Tony has some Stressful days at Work, he returns home to Some Pleasant Surprises. But what are they? And How Could It happen, all his Dreams coming true..._

Author Notes: _Well Hello There!!! Dear God in the heaven's above, I've been gone for ages!!!  
Sorry about that...I Had Major tests the last few weeks...But yeah! The Story...Ok I was Listening to My MP3 A few Nights ago, and a song came on, and I thought it was perfect for NCIS! Then I played another song...And that One was perfect too!! So here is the story fresh from my Bored Little head:D Hope ya like...And Please Review!!_

_

* * *

_****

The Dance...

Tony Came up to his Apartment door, and fumbled with his keys tiredly. He Finally got the door open; He walked into his Apartment, and looked at the Clock on the wall.

2.30am.

"Arghh..." He thought.

Gibbs had been keeping them all in late for the past few days. Sure it was a difficult case, but they weren't even supposed to be solving it. The Director told them to leave it to the FBI, but No, Gibbs would have none of it. So now, when they were supposed to be At home like The Director told them, they were at NCIS, working for a Pissed off Gibbs.

Tony Sighed, and Sat down On the Couch. He let his head Drop back to the back of the Couch.

He took the remote control for the stereo, and Put on a cd. He then placed the remote back on the coffee table.

He was so tired, he didn't even have the energy to think about going into his bedroom, and so He Let his Eyelids drop, and soon fell asleep.

'Crash!'

Tony was awoken by a loud Bang; he jumped up from the Couch, startled, and took his gun from its holster. He Went all around his apartment, but couldn't find anything Suspicious. He went back into the Living room area, and got the fright of his life.

"Kate?" He said, seeing Kate Standing, just beside the Coffee table.

"Hey.." She simply said.

Tony Looked confused for a minute, then walked up to her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." She said, simply, while shrugging her shoulders.

Tony sat down on the couch, and indicated to Kate for her to do the same.

Once she was seated, He asked her.

"What's wrong? Not that I mind you being here...It's just that it's nearly 3 in the morning." He said.

"I came to ask you something..." She said.

Tony looked at Kate.  
"Ok, Go ahead." He said, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

" Do...Do you want to dance?" She asked.

Tony Looked at her, and half smiled. He got up, and Put his hand out to her.

Kate smiled, and took his hand.

Tony brought her into the middle of the floor, and gently spun her around, before pulling her close.

Kate smiled,  
"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" She asked, quietly, while putting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "It was the night I got out of the hospital after having the Plague. I went to the Park, and saw you sitting there. We danced beside the lake." He said, remembering the events nearly a month ago.

Kate smiled, as a tiny tear came down her cheek.  
She laughed slightly, "There's no Music." She said quietly.

Tony Reached to the coffee table for the Stereo Remote. He turned on the First Cd that was in the Stereo. He then threw the remote over to the far end of the room.

Soft music began to play, and Tony smiled at Kate.

Garth Brook's Voice began to fill the room...

'Looking back, on the memory of  
The dance we shared  
'Neath the stars above,  
For a moment all  
The world was right  
How could I have known  
That you'd ever say goodbye?'

Tony Looked Kate deep in the eyes, and smiled, he dipped his head slightly as if to kiss her, but stopped as the Next Few lines came on.

'And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance'

Tony began to think.  
If he hadn't gone to the park that Night, then he never would of had that Dance with Kate. And that dance changed their Life's.  
In a funny way, If Tony hadn't gotten the Plague, then he never would have shared that special Moment with her.

'Holding you I held everything  
for a moment wasn't I a king?'

Tony smiled, and Pulled Kate a bit closer.

But if I'd only known  
How the king would fall  
Hey who's to say you know  
I might have chanced it all.  
And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end  
The way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd of had to miss the dance'

Kate Slowly broke off from the Dance, and led them to the couch. They sat down, and Kate Smiled at Tony.  
"You Look tired...Sleep." She said.

Before He could protest, Kate kissed him softly.  
"Sleep!" She said.

His eyes Closed slowly, and the last thing he saw was Kate smiling at him...Then Nothing.

'Yes my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain but  
I'd of had to miss the dance'

As the Last words of the songs played, Tony's eye's flung open.

"Kate?" He asked, standing up.

Something was wrong...His gun was still in his holster; the remote was back on the Coffee table, not on the floor.

'Where is she?' He thought.

He touched his lips, as if remembering the Kiss she Just gave him.

Just then His cell phone rang.

"Kate?" He asked, answering it.

"What? No, Tony It's McGee...Gibbs is Looking for you, the Director has gone home. So Gibbs wants us all in now." McGee said.

Tony sighed.

'I'm losing my mind...' He thought.

"OK Probie, I'll be right there." He said, hanging up.

He looked around his apartment once more, before leaving.

'Damn...' He thought before closing the door to his apartment.

* * *

Okie!! There's the first Chapter!!  
Now there is going to be 6 more...I think!! It all depends on review...I want to know if this is a good story or not!!  
Let me know!!  
I'll have the next chapter up soon!!  
Pleaseeeeee review:D  
Irish JAG!


End file.
